Une vie normale
by StoryAndCo
Summary: Et si le shadows wolrd n'hexistait pas si Jace et Clary ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés au Pandemonium. Si la vie était juste simple, des adolescents de 17 ans dans un lycée à New York menant une vie normale jusqu'à leur rencontre du moins …


Et si le shadows wolrd n'hexistais pas si Jace et Clary ne s'étaient jamais rencontré au Pandemonium. Si la vie était juste simple, des adolescents de 17 ans dans un lycée à New York menant une vie normale jusqu'à leur rencontre du moins …

POV Clary

Je me lève avec difficultés, nous sommes mardi et je déteste les mardis, ce sont les jours où j'ai le plus de cours puisque je finis à 18h. En plus j'ai du rester travailler tard hier soir puisque je devait finir ma composition d'histoire pour aujourd'hui, que évidemment je n'avais pas finie avant. Bravo le moi du passé pour avoir pensé que il vaut mieux finir ma série.

Après avoir passé un jean et un tee-shirt, littéralement mon uniforme à ce niveau là puisque je ne mets que ça pratiquement. C'est pratique et passe partout pas besoin de réfléchir sur sa tenue pendant des heures quand on va au lycée.

Ma mère est dans la cuisine en train de boire son café, vaut mieux lui laisser avoir sa dose de caféine le matin avant de lui dire quelque chose qui lui nécessitera de rassembler des mots pour faire une phrase.

\- Hello maman !

\- Coucou ma chérie ! Grosse journée aujourd'hui non ?

\- M'en parle pas, tout les mardis c'est la même chose…

\- C'est pour ça que tout les mardis je te le redis pour profiter du fait que tu finis tard pendant que je suis en jour de repos.

\- Sérieusement c'est du sadisme à ce niveau là maman, et ta propre fille en plus quelle honte !

Nous partons dans un rire toutes les deux, j'ai toujours eue une très bonne relation avec ma mère et je peux tout lui dire. Elle adore me taquiner comme ça surtout sur des choses ou je n'ai pas d'arguments pour contrer comme ici, mon emploi du temps nul.

\- Luke est déjà partit au commissariat ?

\- Oui, ils l'ont appelé tôt ce matin, du coup ça ma réveiller et adieu la grasse matinée.

\- Pauvre maman c'est vrai que c'est trop dur d'être en repos aujourd'hui. Dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

\- Allez fille au lycée toi au lieu de te moquer de ta formidable mère ! Allez oust !

J'attrape mon thermos de café, mon sac dans ma chambre et je sors de la maison pour rejoindre ma voiture. Nous habitons dans Brooklyn mais mon lycée se trouve plus éloigné dans centre vers la périphérie. C'est une grande structure qui regroupe tout les niveaux et j'y suis depuis ma maternelle, cette année je suis en terminale il ne me reste donc plus qu'une année.

Mon premier cours est la fameux cours d'histoire pour lequel j'ai du me coucher à minuit, c'est donc aussi celui-ci pour lequel je dois être au lycée à 8h. Bref, un vrai bonheur.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la salle quelques personnes sont déjà installées et je me dirige vers ma place dans le fond de la classe, c'est la seule matière dans laquelle je ne suis pas vers le milieu. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression de mieux profiter du cours si je peux voir toutes les interactions avec les autres. Mais alors que je me dirige vers mon siège pour m'asseoir je vois qu'il est occupé, par Jace, yes comment bien commencer la journée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma place ? Je croyais que tu séchais systématiquement les cours d'histoire.

\- Il faut croire que la divinité de l'histoire à du m'apparaître dans mon sommeil.

\- Elle aurait pas pu choisir une autre nuit pour « apparaître » parce que la j'ai une compo à rendre tu vois.

\- Et bien je t'en pris assied-toi à côté de moi et rend donc ta compo.

\- Si j'ai bien compris tu ne vas pas bouger c'est ça ?

\- Tu as très bien compris.

Décidément, je hais les mardis et ça ne fais que commencer. Plus que 10h ici avant de partir, c'est quoi 10h.

Le cours à commencé sans encombres et Jace se tient tranquille jusqu'à présent, pas de remarques déstabilisantes ou de blagues de mauvais goûts. La prof est passée pour ramasser nos devoirs et quand elle arrive à l'autre bout de la classe Jace ouvre la bouche, j'étais sûr qu'il n'allait pas tenir deux heures. Ca fait même pas 20 minutes…

\- Écoute Clary tu vas pas rester comme ça sans rien dire.

\- Oh que si je te rappelle que ton petit rôle de « monsieur le charmeur » ne marche pas avec moi, je te connais trop bien pour ça.

\- Je vois ça et bien ça va être deux très logues heures.

\- Tais toi la prof recommence à parler.

Jace est mon ancien ami d'enfance, je le connais ou plutôt je le connaissais si bien à l'époque de nos « jeunes » années. Mais depuis qu'il est rentré au lycée je ne le reconnais plus, et nous nous sommes progressivement éloignés. C'est pas très compliqué puisque il n'est pratiquement jamais en cours surtout pas en histoire.

\- Oh Clary tu vas passer le meilleur cours de ta vie.

Je ne l'écoute pas et me concentre sur mes notes, la prof à prévu un contrôle bientôt et j'ai l'intention d'avoir la meilleure note possible pour faire du bien à ma moyenne.

Mon regard se place à nouveau sur Jace 45 minutes après le début du cours et je découvre qu'il me fixe. Et depuis longtemps il me semble…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Jace ?

\- Tu ne veux pas parler alors je te regarde et tu vois tu craques. Apparemment c'est le seul moyen d'entendre le son de ta voix.

\- Et bien, tu sais quoi pour « l'entendre » encore comme tu dis tu peux toujours courir.

Je me redresse et fixe le tableau en faisant mime d'être absorbée pas ce que nous dit la prof.

La vérité c'est que je ne connais Jace que de nom mais il à très mauvaise réputation, surtout celle de charmeur auprès des filles. Nos contacts avait pour l'instant été de simples salutations occasionnelles lors de rencontre avec des amis en commun, mais là il était assis à MA place, pourquoi ?

La sonnerie retentit et je sursaute, je ne me suis pas du tout rendue compte que l'heure était passé étant donné que j'ai passé les 10 dernières minutes dans mes pensées. Super pour quelqu'un qui voulait écouter le cours.

Alors que je me dirige vers la porte pour me rendre dans mon prochain cours j'entends que l'on m'appelle.

\- Clary !

Jace, évidement…

\- Tu as oublié ta trousse sur la table.

\- Oh merci…

J'allais lui crier dessus pour lui dire que il me saoulait mais faut croire que il peut être gentil par moment.

\- Dis moi Clary ton prochain cours ne serait pas maths pas hasard ?

\- Euh si… Comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Ton emploi du temps dépassais de ton sac.

\- Ah mais c'est creepy d'espionner les gens comme ça !

\- J'espionne pas il était sous mes yeux.

\- Ouais bah c'est flippant, et puis laisse moi tranquille !

Je me mets à marcher vite pour lui échapper et me rendre en cours de maths en toute quiétude. Normalement Simon m'attend toujours devant la classe et il y est encore aujourd'hui.

\- Hey Fray !

\- Coucou ! Tu devineras jamais qui ne me lâche plus depuis tout à l'heure en premier cours.

\- Je sais pas, mais je veux tout savoir !

\- C'est Jace !

\- Attends LE Jace, il est dans ta classe lui ?

\- Apparemment puisque il était en cours d'histoire avec moi, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu là c'est une des premières fois qu'il vient il à séché tout les cours pratiquement.

\- Ah bah génial tu es la nouvelle cible de monsieur Jace, fais gaffe il ne faut pas qu'il t'entraine dans sa spirale infernale de séchage professionnelle.

J'éclate de rire durant sa phrase Simon l'avait accompagnée de gestes tellement dramatiques que s'en était tordant.

\- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça il ne va m'entraîner dans rien du tout, ça c'est sûr.

Tout en discutant nous nous étions installés à nos places pour le cours, c'est à dire devant côte à côte. La sonnerie retentit de nouveau pour signaler le début du cours et le professeur rentre dans la classe.


End file.
